Ecris l'histoire
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Lucas/Brooke Je suis en train de lire le livre de Lucas, sa soi-disant déclaration d'amour à Peyton mais j’étais émue par les phrases qui m’étaient destinées, elles étaient plus subtiles, voilées mais je savais qu’il les avait écrite pour moi.


Ecris l'histoire

L'univers d'OTH ne m'appartient pas.

POV Brooke

Je lisais ces lignes, toutes ces phrases qu'il avait écrit.

Oui, c'était le livre de Lucas que je tenais et qui en ce moment me faisait pleurer.

Je pleurais pour différentes raisons, d'abord pour les déclarations d'amour à Peyton qu'il avait écrite, ces phrases étaient comme des coups de couteau dans le cœur, retournant une vieille blessure qui ne guérirait jamais.

Et j'étais aussi émue par les phrases qui m'étaient destinées, elles étaient plus subtiles, voilées mais je savais qu'il les avait écrite pour moi, je le connaissais.

Parfois je retrouvais l'une des phrases des lettres d'amour qu'il m'envoyait lorsque nous étions ensemble, ce n'était pas des phrases bateaux comme « Tu es mon éternelle » qu'on peut ressortir à n'importe quelle fille. Non des déclarations uniques que même Peyton n'aurait jamais, ces phrases-là n'appartenait qu'à nous et ne pourraient pas être destinées à une autre que moi.

Toutes ces petites allusions à notre histoire d'amour personne ne les voyait, il n'y avait que nous qui les connaissions et pouvions les reconnaître pour ce qu'elles étaient.

Personne ne faisait attention à la citation de Camus que mon personnage faisait à un chapitre mais moi je savais que c'était un clin d'œil à cette nuit d'orage où il m'avait fait cette magnifique déclaration d'amour sous la pluie.

Personne ne faisait attention à la phrase « Le soleil se couche sur mon cœur », nous étions les seuls à savoir qu'elle était dans l'une des quatre-vingt deux lettres d'amour que je lui avais écrit l'été qui avait précédé nos retrouvailles.

Personne ne savait à quel point le surnom « ma jolie » comptait pour moi, pour eux ce n'était qu'un surnom tout comme il surnommait Haley Hales. Mais c'était plus que ça, c'était le signe qu'il avait toujours de l'affection pour moi.

Personne ne faisait attention au passage qui dit que son tatouage est la cicatrice de la pire de ses blessures car l'amour en lui-même est une blessure, et que tout comme l'encre elle ne s'effacera jamais.

Personne ne faisait attention quand il parlait de son autre cicatrice d'ailleurs, seule Karen et moi savions ce qu'elle signifiait, il s'était coupé le pouce avec Keith et il m'a raconté cette histoire au coin du feu quand nous étions dans le cottage de Rachelle.

Personne ne faisait attention quand il dit qu'un ange gardien peut se faire passer pour le diable, ils ne comprennent pas qu'il parle de la soirée où il m'a découvert telle que j'étais vraiment quand nous avons aidé Peyton qui avait été droguée et aussi de la soirée où je me suis déguisée en diable.

Personne ne faisait attention quand il dit que ceux qui souffrent le plus le font en silence.

Personne même pas lui ne comprenait le discours qu'il entend parfois dans son sommeil, celui d'une jeune fille qui disait tout les détails qui font de son petit ami l'homme dont elle est follement amoureuse, ces mots c'étaient les miens, je les ai dit à sa mère quand il était dans le coma.

Ce livre était une preuve que notre histoire d'amour avait existé et qu'elle était magnifique.

Et j'avais besoin de cette preuve car tout le monde semblait avoir oublié notre relation au profit de celle de Peyton et Lucas.

D'ailleurs les gens qui lisaient ce livre y voyait une déclaration d'amour à Peyton, qui faisait attention à la meilleure amie trompée ?

Personne mais peu importait car si les autres ne voyaient pas toutes ces petites phrases moi je les voyais et elle me réchauffait le cœur.

Pour tous les lecteurs je resterais la fille stupide qui avait empêché les deux amoureux d'être ensemble !

Mais ce livre me montrait que pour Lucas je ne cesserais jamais d'être la fille qu'il avait aimé passionnément et à qui il avait fait deux déclarations d'amour enflammées.

Fin

_Laissez-moi une review svp^^_


End file.
